how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted and Robin
|Row 2 title = Started Dating |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Break up |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Current Status |Row 4 info = Best Friends}} Show Outline Season 1 Ted and Robin's relationship started off a bit strange: they met in a bar, went on one date and Ted confessed his love ( ). They tried to remain friends but Ted wanted more until he met Victoria. Unfortunately, that was the same time that Robin realized she had feelings for Ted ( ). The relationship almost went down in flames after Ted nearly cheated on Victoria with Robin ( ). However, after months of difficulties, they finally began dating. ( ) Season 2 Their relationship showed signs of trouble right from the start as the two wanted completely different things ( ). Robin especially had difficulties adjusting to being in a serious relationship even believing that her inattentiveness had driven Ted to cheating ( ). After a while, Ted got Robin to open up and she would eventually admit her secret past as a Canadian pop star ( ) and, when Robin's sister came to town, Robin would eventually echo Ted's pronouncement of love from almost a year previously. ( ) Ted and Robin would again face difficulties when Robin learned how much of Ted's stuff belonged to his ex girlfriends. When he learned that her dogs were from her ex-boyfriends, Robin was willing to give them away. However the two would have their biggest fight ever when Robin discovered Ted lied about getting rid of all the stuff from his exes. In the end they decided to move in together ( ). Ted even got as far as moving out of his apartment when Barney sabotaged the move by stealing the moving van. The obstacles of the night forced them to reconsider moving in and Ted moved back in with Marshall and Lily. ( ) Ted and Robin would eventually break up on their one year anniversary. Confusion from another couple's engagement ring and Robin's horrified reaction forced them to consider their own future. They finally discussed how different they were and how they wanted different things out of life. Reflecting on their differing feelings about marriage, kids, and even how they weren't able to move in together, they decide to break up. ( , ) Season 3 Robin deals with the break up by taking a trip to Argentina. Ted takes some time off of relationships but when Robin returns with the hot Gael, Ted ends up going on a wild date with Amy and gets a tattoo. Ted confronts Robin and yells at her claiming that their breakup was too friendly and he needed to yell. Robin admits that she spent days crying her eyes out over Ted. He points out that he feels Robin is trying to win the break up with Gael and she placates him by assuring him that he is "bigger". ( ) They seem to go their separate ways and each dates other people. However, the two still feel awkward and don't spend much time alone. That is, until Thanksgiving when the two find themselves baking pies at Robin's apartment. They confront their awkward feelings by having sex. This actually allows them to settle most of the awkwardness and their friendship emerges stronger than ever ( ). In fact, Ted isn't even angry with Robin after she admits to sleeping with Barney. ( ) Season 4 Despite the security of their friendship, Robin remains aware of her status as Ted's ex-girlfriend. She declines to offer an opinion about Ted and Stella when the rest of the group questions Ted's hasty engagement ( ) and feels strange about showing up at Ted's wedding. She points out that even though she and Ted are cool, it's still weird to see Ted married off to Stella. However, she does show up at the wedding and finally offers her opinion that Ted and Stella's marriage is too hasty. In love with Stella, Ted tells her off only to find that Stella has left him for her own ex, Tony. ( ) After deciding to move back to the country from Japan, Robin eventually moves in with Ted, replacing Marshall as his roommate ( ). However, without the regular sex they had when they were dating, they find themselves fighting all the time. They decide to remedy it by having sex. Although both are comfortable with the "friends with benefits" status, they decide to call it off after Ted realizes that Barney has feelings for Robin and they both notice old relationship habits cropping up. ( ) That same year, Ted learned that Lily was partially responsible for his and Robin's break up. Seeing that the two wanted completely different things, Lily subtly pointed it out to the two and actually fed them the very words leading to their break up. Lily asserted that, while she didn't intend to break them up, it was the right thing to do because it prevented them from staying together too long and having a bitter break up that would have prevented them from remaining friends. ( ) When Ted started his own architecture firm, Robin let him work from their apartment but slowed him down by sleeping with Ted's assistant, PJ. However, she eventually gave Ted the pep talk he needed and helped him start calling clients ( ). She also confessed to Ted the truth about a prank being played on him by Barney and Marshall ( ). Finally, Ted would give Barney his blessing giving Barney the freedom to talk to Robin about his feelings. ( ) Season 5 With Robin and Barney finally dating, Ted put his Robin-knowledge to good use by teaching a course called Robin 101 to Barney. Although he violated her privacy, Robin was able to forgive him. Ted even pointed out how much the relationship meant to Barney ( ). Even so, Ted, Marshall and Lily would eventually team up to break up Robin and Barney. They even almost shared a kiss in the seasons finale episode. ( ) Season 6 After her breakup with Don, Robin moved back into Ted's apartment , and Ted has helped her recover from the breakup. ( ) When Robin told Ted she was hoping to be the "coin flip bimbo" on Million Dollar Coin Toss, Ted reminded her of her earlier resolution to work at World Wide News and forced her to take the job there instead. Robin also asked Ted to be her Best Man on her wedding. ( ) Once he learned that she was working with his old nemesis, Sandy Rivers, Ted went to Sandy's apartment to defend Robin's honor. ( ) Season 7 In , Victoria tells Ted the reason their relationship didn't work out and the reason for all his other relationships failing was due to Robin. It is hinted that Ted has unresolved romantic feelings for Robin. In , after Robin tearfully tells Ted about her break up with Kevin, Ted tells her that he loves her. After Ted's confession about his love for Robin, she tells him that she doesn't feel the same way, and moves out of his apartment. ( ) In , Robin and Ted both like Quinn's apartment. This leads Ted and Robin fighting over who gets her apartment. Ted asks Robin to let him have Quinn's apartment, after what happened between them. She takes him aside, and tells him that the last few weeks have been hard on her as well. In a single day, her engagement fell apart, she lost her best friend, and she might even lose her job. Later, Robin meets up with Ted and tells her that she got promoted and that she got a big raise and is getting an apartment, which means he can have Quinn's apartment. He thanks her and tells her that he can go back to normal. In , Robin receives a message from Ted telling her that he is happy to know she's okay. In , Barney encourages Ted to try online dating by setting him up with three specific women. Over the course of each date, Ted suddenly visualizes Robin sitting in front of him and is determined to get her out of his mind even if his dates found him weird. Later, Ted goes back to MacLaren's and tries to order a drink, but sees Robin as the bartender and a nearby patron. Both pseudo-Robins encourage him to find Robin and make amends. Both Ted and Robin meet by chance outside the bar and try to talk but Robin says it is not yet a good time. In , Ted and Robin help keep Lily calm, when she gos into labor, while Marshall is away. They later take her to the hospital, and also make up an resume their friendship. In , Robin encourages Ted to call Victoria, to find out if she ever got engaged. Season 8 In , Ted and Robin fight over whose relationship (Ted's with Victoria and Robin's with Nick) is more serious. However, they later accept that each of their partners has a major flaw. In , when Ted proposes to Victoria, but she demands that he stop being friends with Robin as she his afraid that his feelings for her may rekindle. After deliberating, Ted tells her that Robin is like her family and he can't stop being friends with, resulting on Victoria breaking up with him. In , Ted tells Robin that Barney is going to propose and that she should go and stop him (meaning that he let go of Robin). At the end of the episode he is seen looking out the window of the new GNB building with a sad look on his face. Significant Episodes Season 1 * Ted meets Robin and falls head over heels in love with her, which scares her away. * Ted throws three parties just to see Robin again. He kisses her on the roof, but the two decide to be friends since he's looking for something more serious than she is. * Ted and Robin help out at a soup kitchen where Barney volunteers. * Robin gives Ted a New Years kiss. * Ted wants Robin to go with him to Stuart and Claudia's wedding, but she can't go in the end because she was offered to anchor the news that evening. * Robin is displeased when Ted meets Victoria at the wedding and Lily finds out it's because she's in love with him. * Robin presses Victoria into taking her fellowship in Germany so that her and Ted will break up. * Robin helps Ted put together a care package for Victoria, who's in Germany. Ted gets an email from Victoria that she wants to talk and he thinks it's because she wants to break up with him. Later that night, he gets a call from Robin instead to come over. * Ted goes over to Robin's place and lies to her that Victoria did break up with him. After talking to Lily and Marshall though, he decides that it would be for the best if he leaves. Before he could however, he and Robin end up making out on the couch. Ted excuses himself to call Victoria in the bathroom to break up with her, but realizes too late he had grabbed Robin's phone instead of his own. Robin answers Victoria's call from Ted's cell phone and finds out the two never broke up. She throws the phone at Ted and then retires to her bedroom alone and heartbroken. * Robin brings her co-host Sandy to the LAMA rewards and in retaliation, Ted brings along Mary who Barney set him up with. * Ted and Robin finally get together after he supposedly made it rain so she couldn't go on the camping trip with Sandy. Season 2 * Ted and Robin tell everyone else, except for Lily who fled to San Franscisco, that they are an item. * Ted and Robin confronts Lily who has returned and make a bet over whether Lily is upset over Marshall. * Robin meets Ted's parents for the first time. * After a fight with Ted, Robin worries that Ted could be cheating on her. In the end, he wasn't, it was just Barney using his identity to get laid. Ted shows Robin his designs for a building. * Robin and Ted do everything possible to get Lily and Marshall married. Robin tells Ted that she never said she never wanted to get married. * Ted becomes extra curious about Robin's strange hatred of malls. * Robin and Ted go into couple winter hibernation with Lily and Marshall and refuse to do anything fun with Barney. * First time Robin ever says "I love you" is to Ted after he convinces her little sister to not have sex with her punk boyfriend. * Robin and Ted try to make it to Chicago so that Ted could be there for his interview, but past events makes the trip impossible. * Robin makes Ted get rid of his things that he got from ex-girlfriends. Likewise, Ted makes Robin give away her dogs because she got them from her ex-boyfriends. * Ted tries to move in with Robin, but the two find the arrangement unbearable. * This is the episode where Ted and Robin break up, but that is unknown until "Something Blue" * Barney finds out that Ted and Robin are broken up. Season 3 * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * Season 6 * * * * Season 7 * * * * * * * * * * Season 8 * * * Gallery BFH.jpg Pilot.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h35m53s211.png Pilot.png TheOliveTheory.png Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h57m32s143.png Ted and Robin midnight kiss.png The-Blue-Orchestra 02.jpg Ted surprises Robin.png Finnaly Ted starts dating Robin.png Ted_with_Robin_on_their_way_to_his_uncle's_house.png Lucky penny - racing to the flight.png Robin's Apartment.png Blue french horn.jpg Benefits - ted and robin in bed.png HOW-I-MET-YOUR-MOTHER-Hopeless-Season-6-Episode-21-2.jpg 000051ht.jpg Himym-3.jpg Himym-4.jpg S640x480.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-23 at 9.30.34 p.m..png Karma16.jpg Jenkins 04.jpg Bt3.jpg 101700 d0495b.jpg 1x02-Purple-Giraffe-ted-and-robin-27875667-1920-1080.jpg 1x02-Purple-Giraffe-ted-and-robin-27875537-1920-1080.jpg 2278641 f496.jpg Himym-purple-giraffe-how-met-your-mother-666989983.jpg 7x07-Noretta-how-i-met-your-mother-26329176-1280-720.jpg Recurring Elements *Blue French Horn *Mock salutes Category:Relationships